Raddus
| Afbeelding = 250px | thuiswereld = Mon Cala | sterfte = 0 BBY, Scarif | titel = | bijnaam = Raddus of Mon Cala Raddus of the Floes Raddus of the Clutch of Zadasurr The Spear of Tryphar | functie = Ex-burgemeester va Nystillum Admiral van de Alliance Fleet | species = Mon Calamari | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,90 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = Profundity | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} Raddus was een Mon Calamari Admiral die de Rebel Alliance Fleet leidde voor en tijdens de Battle of Scarif. Biografie Van burgemeester naar Admiraal Alvorens het Galactic Empire Mon Cala aanviel, was Raddus de burgemeester van de stad Nystillum waar hij de stad leidde vanop de Profundity, een MC75 Star Cruiser. Toen het Empire arriveerde, was de Profundity een van de talloze Mon Calamari Cruisers die ontsnapten vanop Mon Cala. Raddus' schip werd bemand door de veiligheidsdiensten vanop Nystillum. Onder hen bevonden zich Raddus' twee trouwe assistenten Shollan en Caitken. Raddus was een ietwat strenge en norse Admiral met donkere huid, aangezien hij afkomstig was van de noordelijke oceanen op zijn thuisplaneet. Hij was een pragmaticus die romantische uitspraken over oorlog aan anderen overliet. Raddus werd aangeduid als de leider van de vloot, een positie die volgens Mon Mothma de belangrijkste tak was van de jonge Rebel Alliance. De Rebel Alliance Council voorspelde dat het beslissende gevecht in de Galactic Civil War gewonnen zou worden in een veldslag in de ruimte. Raddus' vloot bestond uit een allegaartje van schepen, aangevoerd door de Profundity. Er waren Hammerhead-class Corvettes, Dornean Gunships, Corellian Corvettes, GR-75 Medium Transports, Nebulon-B Escort Frigates en verschillende starfighters. In het afgescheiden Telaris System was de vloot echter een nieuwe ruggengraat aan het krijgen. De Mon Calamari schepen die waren gevlucht vanop Mon Cala vluchtten in Hyperspace en werden daar klaargestoomd om te fungeren als volwaardige oorlogsschepen. De Profundity was een van de eerste Mon Calamari Cruisers die klaar was voor de strijd. Als leider van de vloot werkte Raddus daarom nauw samen met het Alliance Starfighter Corps, geleid door Antoc Merrick. Battle of Scarif In 0 BBY was Raddus een van de leden van de Rebel Alliance Council. Raddus hield niet van het getreuzel van de raad en vond elk idee om vrede te sluiten met het Empire verloren moeite en de droom van een idioot. Na Operation Fracture kwam de raad samen op Yavin 4 en werd er beslist om niet naar Scarif te gaan. Daar bevonden zich volgens Galen Erso de plannen van de Death Star waardoor de Alliance een zwakte kon uitbuiten in het ruimtestation die Galen er opzettelijk had in verborgen. Jyn Erso, Galens dochter, wilde ten strijde trekken, net als Raddus, maar de meeste leden van de Council vonden het een te groot risico. Jyn Erso trok echter met Rogue One toch naar Scarif en na een tijdje kregen ze ook de steun van Raddus en zijn vloot. Met de Profundity als enige groot schip in de strijd, diende het goed te worden beschermd tegen de salvo's van de Star Destroyers en van de vijandelijke starfighters. Raddus leidde de vloot en merkte redelijk snel op dat zijn schip het zwaar te verduren kreeg in de strijd. Op een moment kreeg hij een bericht vanop Scarif waarin Bodhi Rook zei dat de vloot de Scarif Shield Gate moest vernietigen. Dat was de enige manier waarop Rogue One de plannen van de Death Star zou kunnen sturen vanop de planeet. Toen het Empire de veldslag leek te winnen en de Devastator met Darth Vader en de Death Star gearriveerd waren nabij Scarif, slaagden Jyn Erso en Cassian Andor erin om de plannen heelhuids door te sturen naar de Profundity. Het schip was op dat ogenblik volledig stuurloos en de plannen werden doorgegeven aan Captain Raymus Antilles van de Tantive IV die zich in de hangar van de Profundity bevond. Darth Vader probeerde in allerijl om de plannen opnieuw te pakken te krijgen, maar de Tantive IV kon ontsnappen richting Tatooine. Legende Hoewel Raddus en Gial Ackbar niet altijd op dezelfde lijn stonden, was Ackbar de eerste die voorstelde om Raddus zijn naam te geven aan de MC85 Mon Calamari Cruiser van de Resistance die eerst bekend stond als de Dawn of Tranquility. Achter de Schermen * Het lot van Raddus en zijn bemanning is niet zeker, maar de kans lijkt ons groot dat Tarkin en Vader ze niet in leven hebben gehouden. * Paul Kasey speelde Raddus en Stephen Stanton sprak zijn stem in. Verschijning * Rogue One Bron *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Rogue One Novelization *Rogue One: Rebel Dossier Categorie:Mon Calamari category:Rebel Alliance Officers